greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seattle
Seattle is a city in Washington State, one of the 50 United States of America. It serves as the primary location for Grey's Anatomy and Station 19. Medical Facilities Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital "A cutting-edge, research-oriented hospital with an advanced Level-I Trauma Center.", as described by Surgery Today Seattle Presbyterian Hospital A rival teaching hospital to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Pacific Northwest General Hospital A small teaching hospital with terrible reputation and results that is currently being improved under Chief of Staff Alex Karev's leadership Roseridge Home for Extended Care An assisted living facility that treats the sick and elderly. Redmond Redmond is about an hour away from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. County County is mentioned sometimes, but has never been seen. Seattle Cancer Center A facility in Seattle specifically for treating cancer. Judge Brentner was treated there. Dillard Medical Center A small medical facility that wasn't a trauma center and later closed down. Derek Shepherd died there. Bauer Army Medical Center An army treatment center located just outside of Seattle. Tourist Attractions Space Needle The Space Needle is a tower in Seattle, Washington, and is a major landmark of the Pacific Northwest region of the United States and a symbol of Seattle. From the top of the Needle, you can see Elliott Bay. It is seen in most episodes of Grey's Anatomy but it's not mentioned often. Sporting Teams Seattle Mariners Seattle Mariners are a baseball team in Seattle. In Emerald City Bar, there was a calendar with a picture of the Seattle Mariners behind the table that Dennison Duquette, Sr. and Izzie Stevens sat at. Atticus Lincoln was a part of the team's medical staff as an orthopedic surgeon. Television News Stations 2 KDNV Joe turned on the television just as the interns were paged to the hospital. The television showed the wreckage (live) of when a boy tried to outrun a train and crashed, resulting in a lot of wreckage and casualties. ("Into You Like a Train") Komo 4 News Komo 4 News reported on a ferry crash. The station appeared on a Seattle Grace Hospital television and was viewed by Cristina, Webber, and a room full of anxious patients. ("Walk on Water"). This ABC affiliate is the only real Seattle-Area channel to make an appearance on the show. KOYF 8 News KOYF 8 was shown reporting on the mall explosion. A few different TVs in the hospital were tuned to that station to watch the news reports. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") Bailey watched a news report on the Mt. Baker fire, as reported by KOYF 8. ("Things We Lost in the Fire") Publications Northwest LIFE Northwest Life is a broadsheet newspaper that George O'Malley was reading in season three of Grey's Anatomy. While the other interns were debating over who was crazier Izzie or Meredith in the locker room (Meredith for not telling Derek she broke up with Finn or Izzie for not cashing in her big giant check), George was reading the newspaper. ("Oh, the Guilt") Seattle Post Gazette On March 14, 2003, a medical correspondent named James Smith wrote an article called "Grace gets her man; Webber accepts chief position". In the article, the board ...could not be happier about having a surgeon of Dr. Webber's caliber. The article mentioned that Webber got into the surgical program in one of the most competitive years and Webber said that if one or two of his Manhattan colleagues came to Seattle, it would be nice to see how their attitudes spark things. Star Scopes tries to cheer Denny up.]] In order to try to make Denny feel better, Izzie bought him some very expensive chocolate and the Star Scopes tabloid. ("Damage Case") Notes and Trivia *It holds some of the world's most capable surgeons, most of whom work at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. de:Seattle fr:Seattle Category:Locations Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice Category:Station 19